Geografia
by Demonic Daydreams
Summary: What starts off as a normal morning turns into a passionate exchange between dancers. Yuri! Read and review! The story is better than the summary, I swear! Oc x Oc


**WARNING: THIS IS YURI. If you didn't read the description I will tell you now, THIS IS YURI. GIRLxGIRL. Don't like, don't read, and don't flame!**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – Melody Syper Carston's disclaimer**

**To those wonderful yuri fangirls/fanboys who decided to give this a chance, read on! **

* * *

The bright sun beat down on the land as the musky smell of the watered tomato garden hit Sofia's nose. Wiping her sweat slicked brow with the back of her hand, she let out a sigh of satisfaction when she saw the garden of tomatoes, each of the plants heavy with the ripe, red fruit. Turning around, the Spanish girl pulled back the sliding glass door that led into the kitchen of their home.

"Papi!" Sofia called loudly, her cheery voice echoing through the home.

The man she called quickly jogged down the stairs, beaming at her when he reached the bottom. Her Papi, more commonly known as Spain, smiled brightly at her.

"Si? What is it, Sofia?" he asked, his smile never dropping from his face as he stepped out into the scalding heat of the Spanish sun.

"I have to go shower...Finish picking the tomatoes for me?" she requested, giving him a puppy dog look with her vibrant green eyes that the Spaniard couldn't resists.

Chuckling and rolling his eyes, he sighed, crossing his arms. "Si, si...Go and shower. You smell like a pig." he teased, pinching his nose.

"Papi!" Sofia exclaimed, punching him lightly in the arm and pouting.

"Lo siento...Now, go on." Antonio then proceeded to shove her inside the air conditioned house.

She sighed in relief, grateful to be out of the hot sun and suffocating humidity. Still, she shivered as the cold air hit her exposed, sweat drenched body. As soon as she stepped inside, the scent of churros hit her nose. Her eyes narrowed and she turned back to glare at her Papi, who was laughing joyously as he picked up the heavy straw basket and hefted it onto his hip, beginning his hike through the garden.

He was truly evil, tormenting and teasing her by making churros just when she was about to shower. Shaking her head, she jogged up the stairs to the bathroom. The moment she entered the white-tiled room, she closed the door and locked it, to ensure that Puerto Rico wouldn't run in and disturb her..._again. _She then leaned against the cool, hardwood door, shutting her eyes and tilting her head back for a moment.

What would she do for the day? She had no plans with Papi, Puerto Rico was off at America's for the day, her friend Fritz was off doing god-knows-what with Paris, London was with her Father for the weekend and New York was off with her boyfriend, Berlin, for their twenty year anniversary. What to do, what to do...

Before she could put more thought into this, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It also began playing the Russian song "Pupsik." She grinned widely. It was Moscow calling her! Pulling out her phone, she smiled and hit the button to answer the call.

"Hola, Aneska!" She chimed happily.

Even though the Russian capital scared Madrid half to death, she worked on through her fear because her, unlike most people, saw that Moscow was just misunderstood sometimes and very...lonely.

"Здравствуйте, Madrid." Aneska replied, her voice carrying a hint of...nervousness? This was rather unlike her. Madrid couldn't think much into the matter, however, since she'd begun speaking again.

"Russia said that I must become closer to other capitals...Make friends, to put it simply. Since you are the only capital who speaks to me...Would you mind if I visited today?"

Madrid's brain temporarily stopped working. Visit? Her? In Madrid? TODAY? She hadn't the proper time to prepare for guests! Still...She couldn't just say no to Moscow for something as petty as not being prepared for a guest.

"Si! You can visit! I'll see if I can get my Papi to leave the house for the day."

"Spasibo, Madrid." And with that, Moscow hung up the phone, leaving a panicking Madrid to work out the day's schedule while she hurriedly stripped.

Just as she turned on the shower and hopped in to wash up, she heard the sliding glass door open downstairs and then Spain's cheery voice rang through the house, "Sofia! I'm going out with Prussia and France for the day, okay?"

Madrid smiled. What a coincidence. "Okay, Papi! Don't come home with France drunk again! You remember what happened last time!"

Spain just laughed, albeit an awkward and tense laugh. "Si, si...Alright. Adios!"

"Adios!"

The door then shut with a loud slam. Madrid stood under the shower head, letting the hot water pelt her back and wash away the sweat of the mornings' work. She then had to work out what they would do for the day. All the tomatoes were picked. Besides, Moscow probably wouldn't be accustomed to the scorching weather of Spain int his time of year on top of the humidity. That also counted out taking her to the Market. Then, she got an idea. A deviously wonderful idea. She quickly finished up her shower and hopped out, running as fast as she dared to her bedroom.

This would be fun...

* * *

An hour later, the front doorbell rang. As Madrid expected, there stood Moscow, wearing a long sleeved black shirt, black jeans and, instead of her black boots she wore during the winter, a pair of black tennis shoes. Madrid eagerly lead her inside, the long red skirt of her dress flowing behind her.

"I have something interesting planned for us~" she chirped, walking into the kitchen and grabbing her radio off the table. "Tell me, Aneska, do you know how to dance?"

Moscow could tell by the mischievous glint in her eye that Madrid was planning something. Whether or not this plan would be good or bad, she couldn't tell yet, though.

"No," she replied tentatively, watching what she said. Her reply was also a tad awkward, seeing as she still wasn't completely used to talking to people.

Sofia's smile, if at all possible, widened into a Cheshire Cat like grin. "Follow me."

With that, Sofia turned on her heel and began to walk through the large Spanish mansion. She led Aneska down a long hall with large arches. These arches had equally large windows and the deep orange curtains were drawn back, allowing the sun to flood into the hallway. Both Sofia and Aneska had to squint as their eyes adjusted to the change in light in the hallway.

Finally, Madrid reached a set of double doors. Both of them were hardwood with simple carvings in them. She slowly pushed the doors open, revealing a grand ballroom.

"This is where Papi used to hold all of his parties, back when he did host them, anyway. Nowadays, it's not used that much, but it's still a beautiful place."

And beautiful it was. It had a large, crystal chandelier that hung from a domed ceiling. The windows, which were very similar to the ones in the hallway that lead to this door, were stained glass, allowing the beautiful shades of red, yellow, and orange to dance across the floor, which was white marble. The whole room was done in a Gothic style of architecture, with it's own Spanish flares. It was enough to take one's breath away.

While Aneska had been staring in awe of the room, Madrid had managed to locate a wall outlet to plug her radio in. Each room had been rewired a few decades ago so that they could have plugs in every room. She hit the play button on the radio and the song 'Geografia' by La Oreja de Van Gogh began to play loudly.

**_Me gustaría inventar un país contigo_**

Para que las palabras como patria o porvenir

Bandera, nación, frontera, raza o destino

Tuvieran algún sentido para mí

Moscow jumped at the sudden blaring of the music. She also jumped because Madrid had appeared in front of her and taken her pale hand. "Let me teach you to dance," Madrid said softly.

Aneska could only nod as Madrid led her out to the middle of the floor.

**_Y que limite al este con mil amigos_**

Al sur con tus pasiones y al oeste con el mar

Al norte con los secretos que nunca te digo

Para gobernarlos de cerca si los quieres conquistar

Madrid slowly led Aneska through the steps of the salsa. It didn't take Moscow long to pick up on the steps, however. Soon, the two of them were dancing, a fiery passion sparking between the two of them. As the song continued, Madrid easily read Moscow's movements. There was something beneath the words she spoke through dance...Something more.  
_**  
Si tú también lo sientes, si a ti también te apetece**_

No lo pienses, vámonos, ya somos dos

Porqué no me das la mano y nos cogemos este barco

Celebrando con un beso que hoy es hoy

The way the two capitals moved against one another in the dance would make any person watching them think that the two were madly in love. To be honest, Sofia wasn't sure herself. She had danced with many, many people but never in her long life had she danced like this. The passion behind the dance was obvious. It was easy to fake passion, at least in a dance like this one. But, there was something in the way Moscow moved that made Madrid think this was something more than passion.  
_**  
Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo**_

Que todo estará cerca si cerca estamos los dos

Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo

Que todo estará cerca, vámonos

  
Sofia's Papi had taught her, when he was teaching her to dance, that a dance could be interpreted many different ways but, if you paid close enough attention, you could hear the words the person was trying to say, you could understand what they were thinking if you just watched their motions.  
_**  
Me encantaría que nuestro país tuviera**_

_**Un arsenal inmenso de caricias bajo el mar**_

Para que al caer la noche yo encienda dos velas

_**Para invadirte por sorpresa en la intimidad**_

Soon enough, all formal dancing had been thrown out the window. Madrid forgot everything...She forgot that her original plan was to teach Moscow how to dance, she forgot where she was, what the date was, she even forgot her name. All thought was blacked out. The only thing she paid attention to was the girl in front of her. No, not a girl, a _woman_. They way they moved clearly displayed the two of them were no longer _girls. _Girls did not know this passion, they did not know this fire that burned in their cores. Girls are strangers to the adrenaline pumping through their veins.

_**Con dos habitantes será el más pequeño del mundo**_

Y sin embargo el más grande de todos los que yo vi

De veras te digo que el himno que escribo es sincero

Habla de que hay tantos países como gente en cada país

Madrid knew that the song would end soon but she never wanted this to end. She wanted to get lost in Aneska's beautiful eyes. She wanted to let herself be lost in this sea of desire, to let herself be engulfed by this pure lust. This dance had become much more than a simple 'dance.' It was now the release of emotions that had been pent up for so long and it was showing affections that had been kept in secret or had been there all along, without their knowing. Madrid's heart pounded in her chest rapidly, her breath came in short pants. When was the last time she'd exerted herself this much when dancing? She couldn't remember. It took so much effort just to remember her name and where she was, let alone the last time she'd ever felt something like this.

_**Si tú también lo sientes, si a ti también te apetece**_

No lo pienses, vámonos, ya somos dos

Porqué no me das la mano y nos cogemos este barco

Celebrando con un beso que hoy es hoy

Flailing her skirt about, she spun, allowing Moscow to catch her. It was amazing, she thought, that someone like Moscow, a person who lived in the cold for so long, a person who barely knew the companionship of others, could give off this kind of feeling and could be this, dare she say it, graceful. Madrid was pulled close to Moscow's chest for only a second. In that second, she realized that Moscow's heart was hammering as well. A smile worked its way onto Sofia's lips. So she was feeling the same way...This was a good thing.  
_**  
Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo**_

_**Que todo estará cerca si cerca estamos los dos**_

_**Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo**_

_**Que todo estará cerca no lo pienses vámonos**_

By this point, Madrid realized the song was about to end and so would their dance. As said before, she never wanted this to end. But...Maybe it didn't have to. Just as the last bit of the song played, Madrid moved as close to Moscow as she could and leaned up, pressing her warm lips to Moscow's.  
_**  
Porque nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo**_

Que todo estará cerca si cerca estamos los dos

Que todo estará cerca vámonos tú y yo

As the song faded, Moscow froze at the sudden action. This was unexpected. She hadn't anticipated, in a million years, that Madrid would return her feelings. Before Aneska could process what she was doing, she had her arms wrapped around Sofia, pulling her, if it was even possible, closer to her chest and kissed her back. It was as if her body reacted before her mind understood the situation. But, she was glad she'd reacted so quickly. It gave them more time to stay like this, sharing their kiss. All of their pent up feelings had poured out when they danced so that there was only one emotion left to put into this kiss...Love. It was gentle, it was loving, it was passionate and, behind it all, there was a spark. This spark sent a tingling sensation throughout both of their bodies, making them long for more. But, the need for air broke them apart.

Even though they were no long kissing, they still stood in their embrace. Moscow's arms remained wrapped around Madrid's considerably smaller, weaker frame. Madrid buried her face in Moscow's shirt, causing a light blush to dust over Aneska's cheeks. The two stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity, the only sound in the room being their soft breathing. Finally, Madrid asked the question that was weighing heavily on her mind.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

It was uttered so quietly that Aneska almost didn't here it. She held Sofia a bit tighter, clenching her eyes shut.

"I was afraid." She murmured. "I value our friendship, Sofia...I didn't want to lose it." She ran her fingers through Sofia's waist length black hair, as if to calm herself.

Sofia shook her head slightly, leaning up to kiss Moscow's cheek. "Look at me," she whispered.

Moscow's blue eyes opened, only to widen when Sofia placed her lips against hers again. She pulled away after a second, though, and snowy blue eyes met vibrant green ones.

"I...Te amo, Aneska. Te amo."

Aneska smiled softly, kissing the crown of Sofia's head. "Ya lyublyu tyebya tozhye."

The two were about to kiss again when a sound came from the hallway.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhon~"

Sofia's eye twitched. "We'll continue after we kill him, si?"

"Da." Moscow replied, a snarl lacing through her voice.

The two infuriated capitals then went on to hunt down the perverted French man...and beat the shit out of him.

- Extended Ending...A Few Months later -

Sofia and Aneska lay on the couch in Aneska's home. Sofia was wearing a thick nightgown, as was Aneska, seeing as it was currently Winter in Russia. Their fingers were woven together and they were pressed as close as humanly possible to one another. The light from the blazing fire in front of them glinted off of their matching wedding bands as they stared into the fire.

"You want to know something, Sofia?"

"Si...What is it, Moscow?" Sofia questioned, looking over at her wife curiously. Aneska chuckled.

"Big Brother never told me that I had to make friends."

"Que?" she asked, a look of confusion dawning on her face. Aneska looked over and smiled sweetly, twirling a bit of Sofia's dark hair around her finger.

"That day...Big Brother never told me I had to make more friends. I just needed an excuse to come over."

It was that sentence that made Sofia grab the collar of Aneska's nightgown and crash her lips to hers.

She should probably confess more often, if Sofia was going to act like this. She had plenty of secrets to tell...

**_I would like to start a country with you_**

So that words such as departure or future,

Flag, nation, border, race or destination

Would hold some meaning for me.

* * *

Translations:

Si - Yes (Spanish)  
Lo siento - I'm Sorry (Spanish)  
Здравствуйте - Hello (Russian)  
Spasibo - Thank you. (NOTE: 'Spasibo' sounds more like 'spasiba')  
Adios! - Bye! (Spanish)  
Te amo - I love you (Spanish)  
Ya lyublyu tyebya tozhye - I love you too (Russian)

This one-shot was inspired by SkadiPirate's Fem!Russia and Fem!Spain videos.

I own Madrid and my friend PerditaXDreams1101 on dA owns Moscow.

That last little snippet of lyrics were the translations of the first part of the song Geografia.

Review before you fav please! On one-shots, and even with full stories, I rate comments and reviews higher than favs!


End file.
